My hero
by LivingForYaoi01
Summary: Masahiro Setagawa is in his second year at high school and had just been abandoned by his own mother! What will he do now? (Will update weekly if all goes well!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyya there!**

 **This fandom has so few stories I decided to contribute a bit! :)**

 **Thanks to my best Friend Hannah for being the Beta for my story! Love you 3**

* * *

It was almost winter, and Masahiro Setagawa was a second year in high school already! His first year had gone so fast it was almost a complete blur to Setagawa; however, he would never forget what had possibly been the best year of his life. Kousuke was his, and if that wasn't a cause for celebration, then they had actually made friends with people in his class.

When he had been younger, he had been unable to make many friends at all due to his mum's bad reputation amongst the other mothers in the area. As a result, kids had been warned against being friendly with him, which left him alone for the majority of his life.

 _All of that's in the past now, huh_. Setagawa mused to himself as he walked home from visiting his closest friend, Kensuke. Of course, he had also visited Kousuke, his - boyfriend? Lover?

It had been so long already but he still had no idea how to refer to Kousuke. Perhaps it wasn't too important yet as their relationship was still mostly hidden for fear that Kousuke would lose his job.

Setagawa started climbing the stairs to the flat he shared with his mum, wondering whether or not she would be there today. She had spent an awfully long time away with some new client of hers.

Reaching into his bag, Setagawa fished around for his keys for a moment before finding them and sliding the key into the lock of the door. He went to turn it before realising the door was unlocked.

"She must be home…" Setagawa murmured to himself before opening the door and preparing himself for the worst - his mum could have brought the client home again after all.

Walking inside Setagawa found the house dark as if no one had been there all day. It was oddly clean - his mum must not have come home, he decided inwardly. That meant he must have left the door unlocked all day! How could he have been so negligent?

Panicked now, Setagawa turned on the light to ascertain whether or not anything had been taken. At first glance, it all seemed undisturbed apart from a piece of paper on the coffee table that had definitely not been there when he had left that morning.

"What's this then?" He murmured as he picked up the hastily written note and read it.

Masahiro,

You're sixteen years old now and more than ready to take care of yourself. I've provided a roof over your head for long enough, and now the time has come for you to stop relying on others and fend for yourself. As you know, Daichi-san and I have become very close, and he has kindly invited me to move in with him. I will be doing so immediately.

 _The rent is paid for the next three weeks._

 _Love you lots_

 _From your mother_

Setagawa's hands began to tremble violently. He re-read the note, certain he had misconstrued something.

...take care of yourself...roof over your head… long enough… stop relying on others…

Setagawa slowly sank to his knees. As if in slow motion, the note fluttered to the floor, landing face-up just out of reach, as if to taunt him. He felt sick.

Minutes ticked by but Settie remained frozen in place. A joke... it had to be a joke, right? There was no way his own mum would leave him to fend for himself out of nowhere.

But was it out of nowhere? He was a useless person after all. He always needed saving and was always following after Kousuke like a lost dog…

So, then, his mum must have merely gotten annoyed with having to put up with him, and paying his school fees, especially when he failed to turn up to classes for days at a time.

One thing was for sure, he would need to ask for more shifts at work.

Thinking practically, the blond realised he would also be unable to stay in this flat. It was much too expensive for him to be able to afford while he was a student and only a part-time worker. He had contemplated dropping out but his tuition fees had already been paid for the full 3 years and he wouldn't want to worry Kousuke nor Kensuke.

He had decided that he would definitely not be telling the two brothers of his current plight. There were no spare bedrooms in their house, and even if there had been, he wouldn't want to bother the family. Kousuke especially needed no distractions at this time of year. Third years aiming for colleges needed the help of the maths teacher now more than ever.

He didn't need to bother them anyway. It was simple: find a new flat and take on a few more shifts. It shouldn't affect anyone but himself.

* * *

The next four days sped by and were filled with moving preparations. A significant portion of his time had been spent at work. He had only partially explained his situation to his boss who had easily allowed him to take on a few more shifts and had even upped his rate slightly. He had tried to protest but the man would not hear of it.

"A hard-working boy like you deserves a higher wage anyway." The man had stated and walked away before he could complain again. It was just as well.

Even with his savings, he would struggle to afford the deposit on the small flat he had found; however, he would manage the following monthly payments, and, luckily, was given the go-ahead to move in whenever was convenient for him. It was a lot closer to the school - and his workplace, too - which was rather useful.

Speaking of school, he had not bothered to ring in about his absence and he would not be telling them about his new circumstances because Kousuke would find out. _It's not like I'm hiding it._ He consoled himself, _It's just not important enough to bother people with._

Kousuke likely wouldn't see it that way but he didn't have to find out.

Setagawa shook himself out of his thoughts and looked around his new flat. It was a lot smaller and consisted of two rooms- his bathroom and his living space. The living space had a small kitchenette complete with a microwave, kettle, and oven. There was a small television sat on a low cabinet just a meter away from the kitchen. Unfortunately, he didn't have cable so if he wanted to use it he would need to spend money to set it up, not a priority.

Just in front of the television sat a small table that could be moved to the side at night to make space for a futon.

It wasn't much but he would happily make do. It had been a stroke of luck to find this place in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So a few people liked chapter 1 so I'm going to continue posting this story. Updates may not always be so frequent because I'll be back at college in September.**

 **Once more, thank you to my best friend, Hannah! Without her, this chapter would be crappy**!

* * *

Friday morning dawned bright and early. Setagawa woke slowly, still in the flat he had previously shared with his mother.

He rolled on to his side. The shock of the unexpected parental abandonment had yet to fully wear off and he still hadn't decided what to tell Kousuke and Ken. On one hand, he didn't want to lie to them but he knew that they would pry and he knew that Kousuke would definitely be upset that he had missed four days of school for what was probably a minor issue.

It had taken some time, but, in the end, Setagawa decided he would attend school today and he would try to avoid telling the two brothers about the cause for his absence. If they harried him too much he could just say he had gotten ill.

Plan decided, Setagawa got ready for the day. Most of his stuff had been carefully packed into cardboard boxes that now littered the floor in his room, leaving just his school uniform and bag. As expected, his mother had already taken all her belongings and had emptied the family savings pot that he had only occasionally donated to. It was unsurprising, really, but he would miss this flat and of course his mother. He couldn't even contact her.

Putting these thoughts aside, for now, the blond left the flat and locked it behind him before starting the trek toward school. As he walked he planned; tomorrow he would move all the boxes to his new place. It would take a few hours for sure because he couldn't hire a van or anything to help him carry the stuff over and he was not going to bother anyone else to help him.

He also had another 8-hour shift at work almost straight after school today so he wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends again. He doubted they really missed him though - they did have another person who could cook, after all.

In no time at all, he had made it to the school gates. The blond haired boy took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out, trying to ease his nerves, and plastered a smile to his face. He had been about to step into the gate when he noticed Kousuke standing inside the entrance to the building. Startled, he took a step back and hid out of view. Why was he so nervous? He was being stupid.

After taking, and releasing, another deep breath, Setagawa felt as ready as he would ever be and walked through the gate and up to the school trying to act as if he hadn't even seen Kousuke.

This, of course, failed completely. _Damn Kousuke for his Setagawa-radar!_ He inwardly cursed as the older man made a bee-line over to him.

"Oh… um… Good morning Kou- er… Sensei." Stumbled Setagawa, blushing slightly at his inability to speak coherently.

"Good morning, Masahiro. Not skiving today?"

The blond paled. Of course, Kousuke would think he skived school. He really should have called in sick!

It was too late for that now though.

"I've been ill," he mumbled under his breath, knowing that Kousuke wouldn't let him go until he had somewhat explained his absence. "Sorry."

"Hmm." Kousuke seemed suspicious, "Why didn't you ring me? You haven't even texted Kensuke."

If that wasn't enough to make him feel bad, then he didn't know what was. He really hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Ah, my phone wasn't charged." He decided to say.

Kousuke looked kind of concerned now and he saw why. Kousuke knew his mother wasn't the caring type which meant that he thought that Setagawa had been home alone and ill for four whole days.

It was too late to backtrack now but he could downplay it a bit.

"It was fine really, I had mum there to look after me." He blatantly lied, refusing to look up into Kousuke's eyes. He doubted Kousuke would believe him at all.

Luckily for him, the bell rang and Kousuke walked away without even saying goodbye.

His heart dropped into his stomach. Kousuke was angry. The man knew he'd been lying. It hurt so badly, but it was too late to change his story now.

After changing his shoes, Setagawa walked slowly to his homeroom class. He entered the room and apologised for being late before turning around to find in his seat. Kensuke looked overjoyed to see him and smiled widely, which Setagawa returned. At least one person didn't hate him.

Kensuke had easily bought his story about being ill and had insisted that Setagawa should take it easy today. Instead of complaining like he usually would, Setagawa accepted the suggestion. He _was_ tired. Between working and preparing to move it felt like he hadn't got a decent night of sleep in a long time and he had work later.

* * *

The blond boy managed to avoid Kousuke for the rest of the day and left straight after the bell went to run to work.

Unfortunately, Kensuke had noticed that Setagawa had been avoiding Kousuke and that Kousuke seemed to be suspicious of Setagawa.

"Do you think that my brother thinks that Setagawa is cheating?" Kensuke had turned to his own boyfriend for help, "He seems upset at Setagawa."

"Hmm, perhaps." The boy said noncommittally, "Why don't we follow him or something?" He ended up suggesting.

Kensuke thought about it for a while. "How about after he finishes work we follow him home?" He countered, "We won't find out by watching him work!"

Hasekura reluctantly agreed. He had wanted to get some free ramen with the vouchers he had been given.

The two waited until it was late enough that Setagawa would have finished work and stood around the corner from the ramen shop waiting for him.

At last, the boy had left the restaurant and had started to walk home. Kensuke and Hasekura followed from a distance, hiding within the shadows. Setagawa didn't meet up with anyone on the way home and the lights were off in his home so there was no-one waiting for him. They watched Setagawa unlock the door and step in. Less than a minute later, the lights were turned on. Kensuke walked up to the flat and looked through the little window next to the door.

All he could see in the flat were boxes. They were piled up near the front door as if they were going to be taken somewhere else.

"No way… He's moving?" Kensuke was shocked. How could Setagawa not tell him?


End file.
